


Schlatt Has Horns

by averyy, heatherchandlersimp



Series: Twins [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: After Exile, Alcohol, Before Festival, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), IRL Minecraft, Jschlatt-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Era, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Schlatt gets emotional when drunk, Wilbur Soot & JSchlatt are twins, [here atleast]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyy/pseuds/averyy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherchandlersimp/pseuds/heatherchandlersimp
Summary: "we were brothers"
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Implied/Referenced Wilbur Soot & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Twins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Schlatt Has Horns

**Author's Note:**

> This one's shorter than our next stories will be just so ya know, we've started a whole timeline that still needs editin wowowow!! 
> 
> follow my (avery's) twitter for ao3 updates @averyyAO3 
> 
> TW: Don't know if needed, but Alcohol and Drinking

"Well boys," Schlatt exclaimed, "we did it!"

Quackity and Tubbo glanced at each other for a split second before responding with a weak celebratory "Yeahhh..!" They weren't quite used to Schlatt's intimidating glare.

"Quackity, go get us some whisk...." Schlatt realized both of his peers were basically children. "Well what do you guys want, apple juice??" He went over to the fridge to grab his alcohol. 

"We're gonna make Manburg into a great place," he said, and took an entire glass and drained it in two seconds. Tubbo and Quackity shifted where they were standing, uncomfortable, and glanced at each other.

"Maybe we can have this party some other time...." Quackity said. Tubbo seemed too afraid to speak up.

"No, no, it _has_ to be tonight! We start all the hard work tomorrow, you know," Schlatt responded, and finished yet another glass. He stood up to try to stop the two from leaving and tripped and fell of the floor.

Both the kids flinched, but made no attempt to assist the man. "It's... fine, I guess." Tubbo finally said.

In an attempt to get back to his desk, Schlatt rose again and trudged over, tripping along the way. When he made it, he poured another glass.

"Y'know... Itrustyouguys. A llllllllot." His words were slurred and were quite difficult to understand. "You wouldn't... tell any... anyone what I say, right?"

Quackity gestured for Tubbo to leave the room when Schlatt wasn't looking. "Yeah...."

"Hey where'd... whatever, we were brothers, Wilbur and I.... I don't think you knew that. I'll tell 'em soon. Everyone, I mean. We were best friends, hung out all the time. We literally... ran away... from home... with each other...." Schlatt trailed off and looked up from pouring another glass of whiskey and noticed Quackity was gone. "Where.... Why did he...? Did he even hear what I said? What the _fuck?_ "

A familiar - but at the same time completely alien - voice answered from what seemed to be Schlatt's own mind. "Oh, he did. Now I've got something for _you_ to hear."

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: averyy  
> Edited/Reviewed: heatherchandlersimp


End file.
